A Lullaby for Lily
by NinjaMalfoy7
Summary: "I'll see her at the end of Summer." I think to myself. Only God could know that Scorpius Malfoy was very wrong. Only God could know that Scorpius wouldn't see the small, redhead for much, much longer.


Okay, I have no idea where this came from. I just wrote it, and it like blew my mind. I started crying while I was writing it. I really hope y'all like it, because I really need feedback on this. R&R -Kaleigh

*Prologue*

Scorpius' POV  
"Wait up Scorp!" I hear a small voice call after me. I turn around and just as I thought, it's her... Lily Luna Potter. The fiery, redheaded daughter of a legend. I've always fancied her. Maybe that's why Rose hates her.

I turn around as she merrily skips towards me with her books in her hands. "I was going to wait on you, but it took you a lifetime to get here." I say smugly.

"Scorpius?" she asks in a small voice. I snap back from my daydreams, and put all attention on her.

"Yes Lily?" I ask staring at my feet as we walk down the corridor.

"Um, since this is our last day, I wanted to give you something."

"What's that?" I ask looking down at her. She motions for me to lean down. I lean, and she defiantly gives me something. She gives me a small peck on the cheek, and blushes while walking forward towards her room. I stare in astonishment, wishing it didn't end. I can't wait until the end of Summer

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

I stare at the preacher wishing this were all a dream "Let us bow our heads." says the large man.

"Dear Heavenly father,  
We have lost a beautiful child. As we well know those we love must someday pass beyond our present sight. Must leave us and the world we know without their radiant light. But we know that like a candle their lovely light will surely illuminate to brighten up another place more perfect, more divine. And in the realm of Heaven where they shine so warm and joyful. Our loved ones live forever in your eternal light. Please bless that she finds happiness in your presence. In your name we pray, Amen."

All of the dreary colors make me disappointed. Lily would hate this. She hates sad colors. She wouldn't want everyone to be disappointed that her life is over. She would want them to be celebrating the life that was. "God, she was only 14." I think to myself.

I know Lily hates this. She's here somewhere in this room with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground in disapproval.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

"I know what it feels like to lose a person so free, and loving. It hurts." He says in a sympathetic voice. He's lying. There's no one in this cold, lonely world like Lily. No one.

I look to my right, and see tears brimming my father's eyes. So much for Malfoy's don't cry. I look to my left, and see a distraught looking Potter family. I look over my shoulder, and see every single Weasley with tearstained faces. Except for Rose. Her face shocks me. She looks shocked, like she's having a long dream.

I look back up at the preacher who remains emotionless. "I believe the world could learn something from Lily Potter." he says. If the world really could learn something from her this wouldn't be such a terrible sight.

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

I need to talk to her. I need to hear her voice. I need someone to tell me it's only a dream. I need Lily

My throat goes completely dry, and I feel tears run down my cheeks. I now know one thing. I've broken.

"Lily!" I scream in my head. "Lily, if this is a dream...Please wake me up! Please!" I'm screaming these words, but nothing leaves my mouth.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

I hear a scream from the pew behind me. "Lily! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I beg of you! Please forget everything! I love you Lily!" Rose screams these words barely getting them out between every single sob.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley reaches up and grabs the weeping 16 year old's hand as she collapses, laying her head in her mother's lap.

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by?

I walk next to Albus on the way to the burial site. It's snowing and we can see our breath. Albus clears his throat. "You know, I used to be ashamed of this, but I'd give anything to get it back. Lily always hated the cold. Some winter nights, before Hogwarts she would come into my room, and crawl in the bed with me." his voice breaks. "I suppose the bed will be much colder now." he lets his tears slip, and speaks again. "I sometimes would call her Lilypad. She always said she hated it, but I could see her smile when she turned around." his tears stream much faster, and he bites his lips as to keep from sobbing. "She was afraid of the dark too. Sometimes, when the power went off late at night, I would hear her crying." he bites his lips even harder. "I would walk into her room, and tuck her in, wait until she goes to sleep, and go back to my room." he speaks again. "Sometimes, I wish I stayed. I wish I told her I Ioved her more. I wish I would've done the things a big brother should, and now I realize that there was nothing stopping me but my ego."

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

We arrive at the burial site, and Albus and I both have very red eyes, and pale faces. We walk by her small, frail body, and Albus begins weeping. Her titian hair lies by her side, and I wish she would open her big brown eyes again.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

I see them lowering the casket into the ground. "Stop!" I scream. I drop to the ground and begin weeping. "She hates the cold! She hates the dark! She hates rain! What if it rains?"

I am pulled to my feet by a familiar figure. I weep into their shoulder. Mr. Harry Potter begins to speak to me. "Scorpius, she's in a happy place. A place where it's never cold, nor dark. It never rains, and she's waiting there for all of us. We must be patient." I know he's right, but I can't stop my tears. They slowly lower her small, frail, 14 year old body into the ground. Forever away from me.

Uh oh  
The ballad of a dove, go with peace and love.  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket,

save it for a time when you're really gonna need 'em  
The sharp knife of a short life.  
Well, I've had just enough time

(1 week later)

I sit and stare at the headstone that reads:

Lily Luna Potter  
April, 27 2008-January, 12 2022  
Beloved daughter, and friend.  
"To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die."

"It's a colorless little thing. It could use some flowers." says a small voice behind me. I turn around, and there she is. "Lily?" she smiles. She stands in front of me, nearly transparent.

"Scorpius, I'm not ashamed of you for crying. I know it's hard to lose someone you love, and some may say that it makes them sad to see you cry, but sometimes that's the best way to get over it." she says smiling. "I love you Scorpius. I'll wait for you. It's warm, and sunny here. My father once told me something I'll never forget." I stare at her trying to find words. "It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live." I sit there and manage to say "I love you Lily." she giggles, and disappears. And for once... I feel complete again.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.

…

Okay, so I'm just like a huge ball of emotions today, and I had to write something. I was absolutely dying. You probably don't think so, but I think this is one of the best I've ever written. R&R! -Kaleigh


End file.
